Armor Knight
by IronhideFourze
Summary: Couldn't think of a good summary but, this story follows the plot of the show and is about my OC who has the power to absorb material. This is also my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader, first I'd like to say thank you for taking a look at my first story. With that being said, I would like to see constructive criticism that would help me make this story better as well as encourage me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

Armor Knight Chapter 1: All's Well That Ends Well

"Can we go now?" Levin asked. Watching Rock Bison stop the armored truck with the suspects.

"No, not yet." Barnaby answered.

Barnaby and Levin were waiting for their moment to jump in and make their Hero TV debut. Levin watches as the suspects manage to get away from Rock Bison and hijack a vehicle.

"Oh come on they're getting away!" Levin sighed.

"You do realize that there are other heroes right?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes I do but, they could catch them before we get the chance."

As Levin says this, Dragon Kid drops down and stuns the suspects.

"Like that…" Levin said as he looked at her.

The last suspect manages to escape onto a monorail. Further down the track, Wild Tiger is seen activating his NEXT power.

"Yes! Wild Tiger is using his power!" Levin said excitedly.

"Don't tell me you actually like this idiot." Barnaby retorted.

"Hey! Wild Tiger is a great hero who stands for everything a hero does!"

"If a hero does the things that old man does then this city would've been half destroyed by now."

"He does not destroy things!"

"Oh please, the man destroys more things than he arrest criminals and saves people combined."

Before Levin could respond to that comment, an explosion occurred in a distance. Apparently, the suspect got onto a blimp and fired a rocket which Wild Tiger knocked away. The blimp was now going to crash into a passenger ship.

"Okay kid, you wanted some action." Barnaby said.

"You mean-" Levin exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's move."

The two leapt into action and moved towards the bay area. They arrived at a nearby rooftop to see Blue Rose appear and stop the blimp with her ice power. Despite Wild Tiger already capturing the suspect, Blue Rose brought all the attention to herself. She distracted Wild Tiger long enough for the suspect to get away from him and shoot at Blue Rose. As Blue Rose retreats, Wild Tiger jumps up into the air about to pursue the suspect.

"Hey kid, go get the suspect." Barnaby said.

"What about you?" Levin asked grabbing a nearby steel pole and using his power to absorb its properties and changes his hero suit color into silver.

"The old mans time is almost up, I'll go save him." Barnaby said referring to Wild Tiger. He jumps out to him as Wild Tiger's power ran out.

"Roger," Levin said jumping down in front of the suspect, cracking the ice underneath him.

"Gah, another hero!" The suspect exclaimed shooting at Levin. He quickly approached the suspect as the bullets bounce off his steel armored hero suit. Levin punches the suspect in the gut and the man teetered backwards, holding his gut.

"Halt, criminal, cease your advances and turn yourself in." Levin said in a knightly voice.

"Like hell," the suspect replied, turning around and started running.

"Hey! I said halt." Levin took a step forward in an attempt to chase after him but the ice under him broke and he fell into the water under it.

Though it looked like the suspect was about to get away, Barnaby swooped in and captured him.

Levin resurfaced above the water (no longer a silver colored) to see Barnaby in the spotlight.

"Aw man, I screwed up." He said to himself, holding his head.

"Hey," a voice called to him. Levin looked up to see Wild Tiger holding his hand out towards him. "Need a hand?"

Levin accepted his hand and got pulled out of the water. "Thanks," Levin said.

"No problem," Wild Tiger replied.

After spending time in the spotlight, Barnaby dropped down. "There you are," he said looking at Levin. "Let's get back to the media building."

"Hey wait," Wild Tiger started, "Who's your sponsor?"

"Sponsor?"

"What? You two are free agents, yet you decided to stick your necks into this? What were you thinking?"

"Does it matter? We made the arrest."

'More like I stalled him and you made the arrest.' Levin thought to himself feeling bad about slipping up the way he did.

"Anyway, a hero shouldn't remove his mask in front of other people." Wild Tiger slid in front of Barnaby. "Heroes never reveal their identities. At least your knight friend got that right."

"How old fashioned," Barnaby quipped. "You've fallen behind the times, old man." Barnaby began to walk away.

"What?"

"Hey kid, come on." Barnaby called to Levin.

"Oh right, I'm right behind you." Levin responded and followed. Before he continued, he turned around to see Wild Tiger. "By the way, Mr. Wild Tiger, I'm a big fan." He then left, leaving Wild Tiger with a dumbfounded expression.

~Apollon Media Building~

Levin and Barnaby had returned from the city. Levin eventually separated from Barnaby and went into a small room. The room was like a waiting room with a tv showing Hero TV with several chairs facing it. In one chair was a woman, she was practically the only person in there. She wore a purple shirt and jeans (both of which were form fitting), brown hair tied into a short pigtail, and blue eyes.

"Mom?" Levin spoke.

"Levin," She got out of her seat and gave him a hug.

"Mom… you're squishing me," Levin's helmet opened

"I'm sorry," She loosened her grip, "I was just worried about you. You're my only child, and here you are becoming a hero."

"But mom, you were a hero once. Didn't your parents worry about you?"

"Yes but that was different; I was older than you when I became one. You're just fourteen and you would be risking your life everyday."

"I'm not a kid anymore, mom, I can take care of myself."

"I know just don't do anything to reckless. Not all the material you absorb can protect you."

The door opened and Agnes walked in.

"Hey Eva, I got your cola." She said tossing a bottle of Coke to Levin's mother.

"Took you long enough, Agnes." Eva replied and immediately began drinking the bottle.

"Well I have a show to run you know."

"Aunt Agnes," Levin said.

"Hello Levin, I was watching you out there. You were doing fine until you fell into the water."

"Don't remind me," Levin sulked.

"Don't worry I didn't air it."

"Oh thanks."

"If it makes you feel any better your mother ran into a brick wall when she debuted."

"Shut up!" Eva shouted.

Agnes laughed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Eva asked grumpily.

"You're right; I have to get ready for the award ceremony." Agnes turned to leave, "Oh, and Levin, I expect you to be there in half an hour."

"I'll be there." Levin said.

"By the way Levin," Eva said, "you should go see Doc Saito about putting the sponsors on your hero suit."

"Oh right, I wonder what my sponsors are going to be."

**Wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwu bskip**

Levin went to Doc Saito's lab. "Mr. Saito, are you there?" He asked.

Saito turned to see Levin and appeared to have said something.

"Eh, I don't mean to be rude but could you speak up." Levin said stepping closer to him.

Saito said something but Levin still couldn't hear him. Then Levin realized what the problem was.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Saito, I didn't realize that you spoke so softly." Levin moved close enough to hear him. "Start from the beginning please."

"_I would like you to take off your hero suit so that I can give it its official colors."_ Saito said.

"Oh no, I just want the sponsors right now." Levin said.

"_Don't worry it'll only take a few minutes."_ Saito assured.

"If you say so," Levin said taking off his suit.

"_Now could you step out for a minute?"_ Saito asked. Levin complied and left.

-10 minutes later-

"_You can come in now."_ Saito said spooking Levin who sat just outside the door.

Levin came into the lab and looked at his hero suit. The suit went from a plain white color to a black and gold color scheme. The suit also had its sponsors. The Toei logo was on the suits chest and the Sony logo is on the suits legs.

"Wow, it looks so cool." Levin said with awe.

"_I was hoping you'd like it."_ Saito said, _"I chose to color the suit black because it is the most popular color for knights these days. The gold color was added just for detail, but it also makes it easier for you to be seen, especially at night."_

"Okay thank you Mr. Saito." Levin said putting on the hero suit. "I should be going to the award ceremony now."

"_Oh yes, remember to return the suit afterwards."_

"I will," Levin assured leaving the lab.

**Wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwu bskip**

"You're late," Barnaby said.

"Sorry, I had to get my hero suit worked on." Levin said posing to show off his hero suit.

"Whatever," Barnaby said not caring. "You're just lucky Maverick didn't call us yet."

"Uh, where is he anyway?" Levin asked.

"He's already on stage." Barnaby answered.

"But first," Albert Maverick can be heard. "There are a couple of people I'd like to introduce."

"Okay kid, look sharp." Barnaby said straightening himself.

"Please step forward." Maverick said.

"Meet Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Armor Knight." Maverick introduced them as they walked on stage. "Having been officially approved by the Justice Bureau, they are the new heroes who will be keeping the peace in Stern Bild."

"When Barnaby activates his power, he can make his physical abilities a hundred times more powerful."

"He can only activate it for five minutes at a time, and shares the exact same power as another hero, but he's young!"

"Try not to wind up in the arms of another hero." At that statement it appeared that everyone in the stadium was laughing. Levin could tell that the joke was directed at Wild Tiger and being the fan that he was did not find it funny.

"Now when Armor Knight activates his power, he can absorb any material and become as hard and durable as that material. He can also manipulate his body into a weapon or any kind of appliance if he chooses. He too is also quite young." Maverick finished and now went on to his speech.

**Wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwu bskip**

Meanwhile, Kotetsu had already left the award ceremony (for obvious reasons) and was now at a vendor looking at the collectible hero cards.

"I'll take ten of them," he said grabbing ten Wild Tiger cards and paying for them.

"Seriously? Ten of them?" A female voice questioned.

Kotetsu turned around to see Eva with a couple of shopping bags and drinking a bottle of Coke. "Eva?"

"Yep," She replied, "It's been awhile hasn't it."

"I haven't seen you since you retired six years ago." Kotetsu said. "Where have you been?"

"Well after certain events that I rather not talk about, I just left town, I only came back because of my son."

"How is he by the way?" Kotetsu asked.

"He's fine, he's actually becoming a hero this season."

"Ah, so the kid gained powers."

"Yep, the moment he realized it, he wanted to be one just like us." She giggled. "He's a big fan of yours by the way."

"Really?" Kotetsu chuckled remembering when Armor Knight saying a similar sentence. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping for clothes, Levin is going to school in a couple days and I have a job teaching at the Hero Academy."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah, well anyway I have to go buy groceries now, we should hang out and have drinks together sometime."

"But you don't drink," Kotetsu stated.

"That's one of the reasons why I drink Coke all the time, duh." Eva said leaving.

**Wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwu bskip**

After Albert Maverick's speech, everyone went on to the formal celebrations. The heroes (minus Wild Tiger who left earlier) changed into their formal attire. Levin was told to remain in his hero suit for publicity, having to take pictures from the press with Barnaby and by himself before being able to do anything else.

"I'm hungry," Levin said as his stomach growled. He moved to the buffet to get something to eat. He grabbed a plate full of food and started to eat, only to be block by his helmet, which he forgot was on.

"Oh, well that was embarrassing." He said to himself wiping where he stained the helmet. When he finished wiping, he heard giggling next to him. He turned to see Dragon Kid hiding laughter on her face.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Levin asked startled.

"I was here the entire time, you just didn't notice me." She answered.

"Oh… sorry," He said sheepishly.

"It's okay," she giggled, "I'm sure you were very hungry."

"Um listen, I was told to keep my helmet on and I don't want to make my sponsors to get angry with me."

"I understand, don't worry I'll make sure no one sees you, just eat." Dragon Kid assured.

Levin opened his helmet and began eating.

"I notice you have Toei as a sponsor." She pointed out the sponsor on his chest.

"Yeah, I do." He said not able to think of anything to say.

"Are you a fan of the Super Sentai series?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got into it actually."

"Really, when did you start watching?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Oh so you began watching recently, who's your favorite team?"

"I guess it would be Go-onger, it was the first show I watched."

"Gekiranger is my favorite."

The two continued their conversation and quickly became friends. **(A/N: This is where writers block mugged me in a dark alley and left me for dead. I was stuck on this for a long time. I think I'll end this chapter here too, so I'll get to work on the next episode.)**

**Before I leave I'll put character descriptions.**

**Levin Joubert**

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **November 5

**Blood Type: **O

**Power: **Material Absorption

**Hero Name: **Armor Knight

**Current Sponsors: **Sony and Toei

**Description: **He is a big fan Wild Tiger. He discovered his NEXT power at the age of 10 and immediately decided to become a Hero like his mother. He has brown hair and green eyes.

**Voice Reference: **Johnny Yong Bosch

**Eva Joubert**

**Age: **36

**Birthday: **March 15

**Blood Type: **O

**Power: **Super speed

**Former Hero Name: **Speed Star

**Former Sponsors: **Coca-Cola/Coke, Nintendo, Marvel

**Description: **She is Levin's mother and Agnes Joubert's sister-in-law. She was Kotetsu's childhood friend and became a hero with him. She retired shortly after her husband's death and left Sternbild for 6 years. While she worked as a hero, she also sang music (like Blue Rose). She drinks absurd amounts of Coke. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and young looking for her age.

**Voice Reference: **Rachael MacFarlane


	2. Special Announcement Time!

Hi guys, while I work on the next chapter I want you guys to vote on a preferable hero suit for Levin. The choices are:

Knight A

Dark Knight

White Knight

The Gallant Knight

Knight B

Delu-Knight from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger

**Edit:** Apparently fanfiction hates URLs so go to my profile page for links to pictures.

You can submit your vote in your reviews, through PMs, or through the poll if I have it up.

Please note that a majority of them are from Deviantart and that I didn't make nor do I own any of these, all the knights belong to their respective owners. Remember that his suit is colored black and gold so think of these knights with those colors.

Also, another announcement is that I plan to make Super Sentai crossovers soon. The crossovers will be with Gokaigers as both the Sentai and Tiger & Bunny aired in the same year and I'd like to act as if my OC actually existed.

Thanks for reading and the results will be in the next chapter or so.


End file.
